A collection of lines
by Eliza-angel
Summary: I admit the title is a bit strange...anyway this is a place for the song-line challenge I offered a while ago, take a look!  chapter six : The Eagles - Seven Bridges Road
1. Amazing

**_A million years ago I ask you to send me a line of your favorite song (maybe with title and band) and a NCIS character (or characters)_**

**_Some did...and finally I'm done with some :)_**

**_Since English still isn't my native tongue I do make mistakes...but my lovely beta ncislove helped to get it right! I million thanks to her and a round of applause :)_**

**_Rated :T _**

**_Disclaimer: not mine... _**

**_Song request by m3g : Amazing by Areosmith (not mine either)_**

**_Did I forget something? Enjoy! R&R!_**

* * *

Amazing

Another sleepless night in bed caused my thoughts to wander.

My existence showed a certain pattern, a pattern which includes lots of ex-wives, something I'm not proud of.

It's probably the irony of fate, that I've always picked the wrong persons to get close to.

I guess if you just look for a replacement, fate has its own way to scold you. Since I always just wanted to replace my family, try to fill the void with someone else who never could, I got lots of scolding and various scars. But the emptiness inside me never got the chance to lessen.

_I kept the right ones out and let the wrong ones in _

The part where I call myself an idiot has arrived, if I just had opened my eyes earlier I could have saved myself the trouble of some -I'm not going to say the number- divorces.

In the years we've known each other, I must have hurt her more than words can say, not on purpose of course but still I did.

Nevertheless she never wavered; she never stopped being there for me, showing me no matter what I did, no matter what I thought about myself, that I never was alone.

_Had an angel of mercy to see me through all my sins _

Often I came close to slipping, slipping into the cozy, warm, comforting looking state of insanity, especially when the pain and the guilt became too difficult to carry all alone.

Those were the times when I thought about just going away, start a new life somewhere else - I couldn't. I couldn't leave my job and my 'family' and most of all I couldn't leave Abby.

_There were times in my life  
When I was goin' insane  
Tryin' to walk through  
The pain  
When I lost my grip  
And I hit the floor  
Yeah, I thought I could leave but couldn't get out the door  
_

While I stayed, I continued to live a life that was based on a lie. Not a lie in the common sense, I just didn't tell anyone how I felt and who I really was…

At some point there came a time when it became too much to endure.

_I was so sick and tired  
Of livin' a lie_

I wanted to tell her and I eventually did. She just listened when I told her about Shannon and Kelly and brushed the lonely tear of my cheek that left my eye without permission. Before this painful hour of truth, there often had been times I hadn't cared if the situation I had been in would take my life. More than once it was like I literally was begging for the final blow…sometimes I just hoped all would end.

_I was wishin' that I  
Would die  
_

Now I'm happy I'm still among the living.

'Cause if I would have been gone, I would have missed the most incredible thing that happened to me in over 15 years.

_It's Amazing _

It was like a wakeup call, one you could simply not ignore. On the contrary it was life changing. To be honest it had crossed my mind once or twice especially during the time in Mexico, but since I never wanted to hurt her, and since I didn't think I would ever go back, I tried to free my mind of those dreams with her in my arms.

A night full of those images always left a bittersweet feeling when I opened my eyes in the morning.

On the other hand, I preferred those sometimes all too vivid breathtaking images over the other all too vivid painful memories which haunted me just as much in a rather unpleasant way.

I sighed and rolled to my side.

When it had come to Abby I couldn't have let my desire dominate myself.

I just didn't want to hurt her and I was sure sooner or later I would hurt her again…But now, this very moment I'm so happy that I was proved wrong…

_With the blink of an eye you finally see the light_

When I came home from my early retirement I hadn't expect to be welcomed with open arms, not by her. Not by the woman who had suffered so much the few months prior, because of me.

Sure we talked over the phone at least three times a week, but when I left I knew I caused pain.

Abby wouldn't be Abby if she hadn't me welcomed home, no accusations just an invitation into a hug.

That's what she did, my 'angel of mercy' hugged me close, actually hugged me with so much energy that my ribs screamed for help.

But I didn't care much, because something that had been missing fell into place and I returned the embrace with just as much enthusiasm.

_It's Amazing  
When the moment arrives that you know you'll be alright_

I heard rustling of fabric moving against itself and felt movement. To be precise I felt a body shifting closer pressing itself against my back, causing me to lose focus of my train of thought.

A pleasant shiver ran through my body before my thoughts drifted towards Tony.

Lately my younger co-worker had a lot to chew on.

Even though I never would tell him it into his face or to anyone or write it down or whatever…

I honestly hoped and prayed he would be someday having the same luck I have with the woman he loves.

_It's Amazing  
And I'm sayin' a prayer for the desperate hearts tonight _

Warm fingers moved over my side onto my chest, drawing tender circles as they traced the way across my skin.

It wasn't before her warm and loving lips brushed against the bare skin of my shoulder blade I spoke up.

"I love you Abby."

Another kiss followed while her caressing continued.

"I love you too." With that she snuggled closer and nestled her face against my back.

A content sigh escaped her lips before she drifted off to sleep.

I followed not much later.

Fin.

* * *

_**What do you think...?**_

_**next will be 'Just like a woman'-Bob Dylan requested PT21  
**_

_**I'm still open for request**_


	2. Just like a woman

_**Disclaimer:..not mine..**_

_**A big thank you to ncislove for taking the time to beta**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**PT21's request :Bob Dylan- Just like a woman...(not mine either)**_

_**I had some difficulties writing this piece, I'm still not all to happy with the outcome but I can life with it, so I post it I hope you like it anyway.. :)**_

_**R&R!**_

* * *

'The image of your face has haunted me in the weeks since my departure. You have no idea how much I miss you, you and your hugs and your smiles.'

L.J. Gibbs dropped the pen to the table and leaned backwards till his back met the back of the chair, rubbing his face with both hands.

Not being a man of many words, he was already frustrated after writing those few words.

With a sigh he got up and left the run-down cabin with view of the ocean, walking to exactly that; the ocean. All the time the Goth was on his mind.

His Abby, his girl. He never saw her as just a woman; Abby was so much more than that, most of all she never had been just a replacement.

She was Abigail Sciuto, a quirky, lovable, adorable, eccentric, old soul with a young spirit.

His and nobody else's. What had he done, he had left.

While in the distance an old radio was playing he looked at the curling waves in front of him.

A kiss on the cheek that was all he could offer that moment in the bullpen as he had watched her heart break while more tears had formed in her eyes.

The very same eyes that shone with pure joy and contentment the night before the explosion while they made love.

Deep in thoughts the radio just had been a background noise till a few lines wormed there way into his head…

_.__..she makes love just like a woman…Yes she does…and she aches just like a woman…But she breaks just like a child. …_

It was hard but after hearing those few lines, he realized something, even though he never saw her as a stereotypical woman she was a woman after all. She was a loving, aching woman who didn't deserve to be hurt.

Getting back to his feet he returned to the letter on the table, finishing what he had started.

She hadn't dared to open the envelope with the all too familiar hand writing on top of it at work. Not wanting to break down in tears at work again.

Patiently she waited until she had locked the door of her apartment but once inside she could wait no longer. Still fully dressed in her coat, bag dangling from her shoulder she opened the letter and started to read.

'The image of your face has haunted me in the weeks since my departure. You have no idea how much I miss you, you and your hugs and your smiles.'…

'I'm sorry, I know I've hurt you but I couldn't stay…'

A single tear dropped off her cheek.

'I can understand if you want to draw a line over our past, I just want you to know that I still love you. Call me when you are ready to talk with me.'

Not more than half a minute later she had the phone in her hand dialling the numbers he had sent to her in the letter.

Two rings later she finally heard his voice, before he could say much more than yeah she spoke up.

"Never say you are sorry, it's a sigh of weakness…" Tears began rolling down her face and a sob escaped her lips before she added. "I love you too."

Fin.

* * *

What's the verdict?


	3. ABC

**_Disclaimer: same as before, not mine.._**

**_Another huge thank you to ncislove for checking :)_**

**_Thank you guys for the kind words :) very appreciated...hope you like this one too.._**

**_Rated: T+++ or M- ^^  
_**

**_requested by butterflydance21 / Lord of Acid- ABC's (not mine either) This was kinda hard to write _**

**_I think for everyone who knows that song it is obvious :)_**

**_R&R!_**

* * *

ABC's

Everything was ready, prepared to the notch. The note was written and ready to be given to its receiver who had no idea what would hit him.

The invitation was cryptic; she knew he wouldn't be able to resist trying to find out what the reason for all of this was.

Abby waited until the team was following a lead, before she went to the bullpen, hurrying to his desk to place the small red envelope into the top drawer before running back to the rear-elevator.

The note didn't hold much, just letters, ABC to be exact, followed by three dots, indicating there was more to find out.

Next to the letters were the date and the time – tonight at eight thirty..

With a huge smile on her face and a light, happy step she went back to the lab, finishing the last few things she had to do before she could go home and prepare herself for the evening ahead.

Abs heard his car pull up in front of her apartment two minutes early. With a smile she pushed the button which would open the entrance door at the ground level.

After that, the Goth went into her bedroom closing the door behind her, knowing he would use the key, especially since she wrote it on the post-it note which was pinned at her front door.

Only moments later the door was being opened and the familiar voice called her name. "Abs?"

She could picture him standing in the middle of the dimly lit living-room, probably still wearing the same grey suit with the light blue polo-shirt he wore that day, not bothering to get changed, before coming over to her. He probably was wandering now where she was and most of all why he was here.

"Abby?" She heard movement followed by a soft knock against the wooden door seconds later. So he had found the not-to-miss piece of paper pinned at her bedroom door.

An 'A' was written on it.

The knocking was repeated and it sounded anything but confident.

Abby just grinned.

What he was about to see would take his breath away. If the plan worked, he hopefully needed an oxygen can, cause she longed for a breathtaking experience.

_A is for asphyxiation you won't catch your breath_

She wasn't disappointed.

As he tried desperately not to look someplace inappropriate, which was quite impossible considering her barely-there clothing, to be accurate a black translucent negligee, he licked his lips. He squeezed his eyes shut and started to turn.

Already half turned he spoke up. "I should go."

Abby let him take one step before she ordered him to stop with a firm 'stay.' He stopped immediately not used to the tone of getting the orders.

"Hear me out." Gibbs didn't say a word but he didn't move away either.

"This is a one time offer, I know you love me and I love you and I think we want each other just as much. I just want to know if we suck or if we're just as good in bed together as we are as a team. I want to know what I'm missing." Taking a deep breath she continued. "No strings even if we rock each others world, I take what you can offer. It won't influence our work, we are both grownups."

His tensed muscles relaxed slightly. Abby took a black scarf from the top of her bed and slowly moved towards him.

"Whenever you have the urge to leave, I won't hold it against you."

"Abs" His voice was barely audible and slightly shaken. "I'm a messed up person, I haven't had a working relationship since Shannon died." Abby placed a free hand on one shoulder, feeling him tense under her touch.

"I'm just as messed up as you are, besides that, the thing with the relationship is bull, we've hada relationship for years now, just not consuming (I think you mean 'we just haven't consummated it' it." She let her hand travel to the back of his head, letting her fingertips caress his scalp. "You seem to forget that I know what I'm getting myself into. I know you." She paused and leaned forward pressing her lips against the skin of his neck.

"Trust me, maybe this will help." Abs knotted the scarf at the back of his head. Afterwards she took his hand in hers and led him back to the bedroom.

_B__ is for the blindfold that keeps you dark as death_

Abby guided him to her bed and motioned him to sit, before she freed him of his jacket by pushing it down his shoulders.

Once his arms were free of the sleeves the Goth took his shaking hands in hers and placed them on her sides.

"Gee, Jethro relax I won't bite."

"I don't want to hurt you." he said softly as he cautiously began to let his hands wander.

"Then don't." She said easily with a soft voice, claiming his lips.

He was cautious at first, only slowly losing his inhibitions. At some point he pulled her closer, letting his hand travel up and down her spine. The kiss was just as cautious at first. It started with a tender lips to lips kiss but soon Abby let the tip of her tongue trace his bottom lip. Jethro followed in kind. Tongues duelled, hands wandered and shortly before the need of air drove them apart Gibbs let himself fall backwards pulling Abby with him.

She landed on top of him panting for air. Breathless he pulled the blindfold of his face and stared into her eyes. "You better be sure you want this, because I won't be able to let you go once this goes any further, actually I'm not sure if I can let you go at all."

Abby gave a sigh of relief and answered softly. "I'm all in! I'm not going anywhere ever again."

Smiling lopsidedly he pulled her down by placing his hands on her neck guiding her down to taste her lips again.

Both well aware that this evening would change everything, but as their hands slowly discovered new skin; both knew that it only could turn out to be a good change.

fin.

* * *

What is the verdict? ... The next one will be: More than a Memory, requested by bethanyanne...but that'll take another little while :)


	4. More than a memory

_**Disclaimer: As I often mentioned before...nothing belongs to me... / Thanks to ncislove for taking time to beta! / Thank you guys for coming back to read my stuff ;) ...**_

_**This request was 'more than a memory- by Garth Brooks' (not mine either)...requested by bethanyanne Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

The past few months were simply hell; a living hell, to be precise.

Being honest, a lot of it was my own fault.

Why hadn't she listened to us- or to me? I had known, no I assumed that it could only end badly, but I had hoped it wouldn't. I had hoped she would get her head out of the gutter before it was too late, apparently she hadn't.

I wished she would have listened to her heart and her common sense and not just follow the misguided sense of trust she had toward her former friends and her so called family.

In the end I had shot her boyfriend, in self-defense, but she didn't believe me. She didn't see it that way. No, the Mossad agent hadn't seen the fight, hadn't seen what exactly had gone on between us, hadn't seen a whole lot except the dying man on her floor.

Granted, not a sight I would like to find in my living-room, though not a good enough reason to stay in Israel.

Ziva wouldn't be Ziva if she wasn't stubborn enough to stay and that was what the Israeli did, she stayed at her 'so called home'.

A home with a father who has trained his kids to be assassin, yeah what a happy family, suddenly my family didn't seem so, so…never mind.

The sexy killer had once told me she never wanted to go back to that place, now she had gone nonetheless.

God I miss that woman. I would never say it out loud but I didn't need to anyway, all knew that I loved her.

They saw my misery.

It was my open secret, even she had known and probably therefore accused that I'd killed him just because I was jealous.

Yeah, sure of course I killed her lover because I'm jealous and not to defend myself…thanks a lot. Hello, earth to Ziva… like I would kill someone out of jealousy. She thinks highly of me, doesn't she?

With a sigh I sipped at my coffee.

Remembering the weeks I have called her number in the middle of the night only to realize she had a new number in a very, very different zip-code.

Or the times I have driven past her former apartment hoping against hope that it was still hers and all had been a dream but the only thing I had found had been the destroyed house.

After four weeks of misery I did the unbelievable, I went to Gibbs. With a bottle of Bourbon in hand, I infiltrated his domain.

I made it to the third step from below before he had spoken up.

"You need another cup."

I had lifted my right arm into view and answered quietly.

"Always anticipate."

Gibbs had just nodded and continued to sand the boat.

About two glasses later my mentor and friend spoke up.

"Anthony you need to forget."

Before I answered I took another sip.

"It is as simple as this, I can't. As soon as I close my eyes she is there, I even pull all-nighters to not fall asleep." My voice sounded hoarse and broke by the last uttered words. "The only upside I'm up to date with my paper work." Grim sense of humor.

He had sighed and had placed the sanding block to the side of the wooden shell before he had turned around to finally face my.

Taking a step toward me he had stopped right in front of me.

"Tony, you need to get her out your head, it takes time but it will get easier to forget.

In the end it will be okay."

_People say she's only in my head  
It's gonna take time but I'll forget  
They say I need to get on with my life  
What they don't realize_

_Is when you're dialing six numbers just to hang up the phone  
Driving 'cross town just to see if she's home  
Waking a friend in the dead of night  
Just to hear him say, "It's gonna be all right"  
When you find the things to do not to fall asleep  
'Cause you know she'll be there in your dreams  
That's when she's more than a memory  
_

We both knew it was a lie; he of all men on earth was the best example.

The years and years of misery after his first wife and child had died and now the obvious misery when he was near Abby and yet not able to take what he wanted and needed.

I often wondered if he someday would realize what he could have if he just outstretched his arm. She would take his hand in a nano-second and be the happiest Goth on the planet, even happier than she already was.

Back to track.

Ziva.

After the night in Gibbs basement I never said another word. Better for all. I'm a good actor, pretence is everything, the only one I wasn't able to fool was Gibbs but if it didn't interfere with my work he wouldn't say a word.

Only when I was home alone, drunken, I let it consume me, looking at the snapshots I had taken from her at the poolside, before I threw them through the room letting them rest wherever they hit the ground. I can't remember how often I talked to her even without her in the room. I missed the fights, the witty remarks, I missed her.

I can't remember how many bottles I emptied over the last months but what I knew for sure, many more than I should have.

As I drank my last bottle, kneeling on my knees staring at the wall in front of me I knew something must change. I knew I wouldn't forget easily, but worse another feeling started to increase, the feeling of unease, something was wrong.

_Took a match to everything she ever wrote  
Watched her words go up in smoke  
Tore all the pictures off the wall  
But that ain't helping me at all_

_'Cause when you're talking out loud and nobody's there  
You look like hell and you just don't care  
Drinking more than you ever drank  
Sinking down lower than you ever sank  
When you find yourself falling down upon your knees  
Praying to God and begging Him please  
That's when she's more than a memory  
_  
_She's more  
She's more_

_'Cause when you're dialing her number just to hang up the phone  
Driving 'cross town just to see if she's home  
Waking a friend in the dead of night  
Just to hear him say, "It's gonna be all right"  
When you find the things to do not to fall asleep  
'Cause you know she's waiting in your dreams  
That's when she's more than a memory_

Even though my friends thought she was only in my head, they had to agree that it wasn't like her to not call her friends. I understood why she didn't call me but Timmy, Abby, Ducky and Gibbs I couldn't….

_People say she's only in my head  
It's gonna take time but I'll forget _

Then the bad news of the Damocles….It got worse…

The last few weeks I often had wondered if it had been worth it?, missing her had been bad enough, knowing I wouldn't see her again was almost not endurable.

With the knowledge of the sunken ship, all I could think of was revenge, the man who was indirectly to blame had to be stopped. Ziva had died because she wanted to stop this man, now the one thing I could think of was doing it myself.

With this deep urge inside me, I had to stand up that morning; I couldn't stop myself from speaking up… "No" The one word I should have said earlier.

To my surprise Leroy Jethro Gibbs let me do it, let me make my case…Maybe he wanted this just as much.

For my sake, or for the sake of all of us… I didn't know but with all honesty I didn't care.

I knew it wouldn't bring her back but it certainly would help my inner turmoil to ease.

If I would die, I'd at least be with her.

Little had I known…

fin.

* * *

What do you think? the last request so far is : Dixie chicks- the long way around... coming to a screen near you...? I don't know yet... I'll hurry


	5. The long way around

_Disclaimer: Details see profile… not mine_

_Abby centered,_  
_Rated K_

_A huge thank goes to finlaure for taking the time to proofread! _

_Request by A for Antechinus_

_Dixie Chicks, Title The Long Way Around. Lyrics "It can get pretty lonely when you show yourself, Guess I could have made it easier on myself, but I, I could never follow" for Abby NICS_

_Title: The long way around_

_I'm not entirely happy with the outcome of this one, but I hope you like it anyway._

_R&R! Enjoy!_

_Next : Talldi : 7-Bridges Road by the eagles  
_

* * *

The long way around

Conventional- The one word that never fitted me.

While I was growing up I always wanted to see the world, see the country, and talk to people with my mouth and not just with my hands.

Not that I had problems with my family, on the contrary - I love my family dearly but growing up in a too quiet house, in a too conventional city with too normal people just fueled my hunger to break free.

And I did. 

The first thing that had to be changed was the color of my hair. Reddish-blond was too tame, too conventional, too everything I just wasn't, while black on the other hand suited me just fine.

The next thing that had to be changed was the way I dressed. I did it slowly to not shock my parents completely.

The colorful Abby changed her cloth week by week from light colors like white, yellow, green, blue and so on, into black with only a little color thrown in.

In my last high school year I got my first tattoo. Painful, but worth the following fight with my parents.

I've never had been grounded before, it changed that day- six weeks without the chance of parole. Surprisingly enough they had managed to stay strong for two weeks before I was free to do whatever I wanted again.

Looking back now I have to admit, I could have started with a smaller one, not visible to the whole world but on the other hand I never really regretted getting it.

Not much later I told my parents that I wanted to see the world once I was done with high school.

They weren't happy. Though knowing me long enough they had assumed something like that already. 

After numerous long discussions they agreed to my plan but I had to promise them three things.

The first promise was easy to make: A very good high school grade average. Piece of cake.

The second promise was not so easy: A college degree.

Promise number three: At a college nearby. 

Even though I knew they had been right with it, it had meant a delay for my trip for a few good years.

While I worked hard for my education I watched my so called friends marry and settle down, some went to college some didn't and instead started a family right away. Something I couldn't wrap my mind around. Something I didn't want, not then anyway.

The moment I had my degree I said good bye to my family and hit the road.

I never regretted it. Not one moment.

The people I met, the experiences I made, not all good, but it all worth it.

And while I was on the road I found myself, who I was and not who someone wanted me to be. 

Sure it wasn't easy and often you get judge by the way you look, but those years on the road taught me to be myself even if some didn't like me for who I was and still am.

All the tears and break-downs emotional and with my car, the scared looks some people presented me with, the all too often drunken fellows who tried to have their way with me, but never got the chance to. Hello self-defense. Good Bye possible fatherhood.

Once or twice I found myself considering applying for a job, but I wasn't ready to settle down yet, I still had to find my way, find myself.

_**It can get pretty lonely when you show yourself, Guess I could have made it easier on myself, but I, I could never follow.**_

It took me three years and an accident to get the chance of a lifetime.

I often wonder how my life would have turned out if I hadn't stumbled-literally- over this grim looking very special agent at a forensic science conference (where he so not wanted to be and still, after all these years I have no idea why he actually had been there in the first place). 

Who would have thought that keeping in touch with my occupation would bring me the best things in my life. Another family and a job some would kill for.

Now sitting at my desk writing a report I glance toward the just appeared favorite drink of mine and the hand that still held the container, up to the face of my favorite boss, friend and companion ever since we met.

Regrets? No.

Sure **It can get pretty lonely when you show yourself and yeah, I could have made it easier on myself, **but being here safe and loved for just the person who I am and not someone who I pretended to be, showed me that sometimes the best thing you possibly could do is… **Not to follow. **

Fin.

_What do you think?_

* * *

Dixie Chicks

_My friends from high school  
Married their high school boyfriends  
Moved into houses in the same ZIP codes  
Where their parents live_

But I, I could never follow  
No I, I could never follow

I hit the highway in a pink RV with stars on the ceiling  
Lived like a gypsy  
Six strong hands on the steering wheel

I've been a long time gone now  
Maybe someday, someday I'm gonna settle down  
But I've always found my way somehow

By taking the long way  
Taking the long way around  
Taking the long way  
Taking the long way around

I met the queen of whatever  
Drank with the Irish and smoked with the hippies  
Moved with the shakers  
Wouldn't kiss all the asses that they told me to

No I, I could never follow  
No I, I could never follow

It's been two long years now  
Since the top of the world came crashing down  
And I'm getting' it back on the road now

But I'm taking the long way  
Taking the long way around  
I'm taking the long way  
Taking the long way around  
The long  
The long way around

Well, I fought with a stranger and I met myself  
I opened my mouth and I heard myself  
It can get pretty lonely when you show yourself  
Guess I could have made it easier on myself

But I, I could never follow  
No I, I could never follow

Well, I never seem to do it like anybody else  
Maybe someday, someday I'm gonna settle down  
If you ever want to find me I can still be found

Taking the long way  
Taking the long way around  
Taking the long way  
Taking the long way around


	6. Seven Bridges Road

**Disclaimer: Not me!  
**

**Title: Seven Bridges Road **

**Gibbs-centered /Gabby mentioned **

**A huge thank to finlaure for taking the time to beta!**

**Requested by Talldi / Seven Bridges Road- The Eagles**

**Rated: K**

**R&R!**

* * *

**Gibbs **

Quietly I closed the door behind myself.

It was strange to be back in Stillwater. I couldn't help but smile as I thought about my very smart father, who had called Abby before he had called me to invite us over for Thanksgiving.

By us I mean all of us, Ducky, Abby, the team and me.

If he had called me first I probably would have declined, telling him I or we had work to do, but calling Abby was a smart move. Since our case two years back, my father knew I had a soft spot for the Goth, inviting her was almost a guarantor that I actually would show up.

While walking down the vacated road, an image of the morning after Abby had arrived for the case came to mind.

* * *

Abby had entered the kitchen shortly after me, her hair still down, cascading over her shoulders, stopping at a level just beneath her shoulder blades.

That was the first time I realized just how long her raven hair really had gotten since the last time I had seen her without her trademark pigtails.

She had been clad in her usual attire, which meant a barely covering black skirt, boots and a tight shirt with a grinning skull printed on it.

With the always present smile on her face she had wished a very good morning before she had collected her usual morning hug and had taken my coffee cup out of my hand.

With a lopsided grin I had allowed her to empty half of the cup, while my arm had remained around her shoulders.

Touching my coffee cup let alone drinking of it was something everybody else would have been shot for and my father had known that.

Come to think of it now I actually have no idea what my father thought that morning. I only know he was surprised about how close Abby and I really were.

* * *

With a short gaze to the left and right, I turned left and walked down the road.

I let my thoughts travel to the house behind me, where Ducky, Abby and my Dad already were in their beds sleeping. The three stooges, or musketeers, like Abby liked to call them were in the small hotel nearby. Only god knew what they were doing, judging by the time of night maybe sleeping as well.

I, on the other hand, suffered from insomnia, like I often did.

At home I would have worked in the basement, letting my mind focus on the task at hand, here I couldn't.

Here my mind had the chance to wander to places I once never wanted to visit again.

While I formerly didn't like having time to think, I now didn't mind. Maybe I should be thankful for the explosion and the following coma. As strange as it may sound, having to relive my past, forced me to work through it all.

If all of that never had happened, I still would be replacing my late wife with poor substitutes while never giving a shit whether I lived through a case or not.

Oh well, at least the giving a shit about dying or living had changed a while before the explosion, shortly after Abby started to work in the lab, to be exact. Ever since we became close friends I at least made an attempt to not get hurt.

Without really noticing it I arrived at the end of the main lane, not thinking twice about it, I made a right turn, suddenly knowing exactly where I wanted to be right now.

Not far from where I was right that moment was a place I often went to as a teenager.

My sacred haven here in Stillwater.

I followed the path deeper toward the forest. With a smile on my face I crossed the wooden bridge, guided by the moonlight. A few more minutes and I arrived at the spring of the stream, sitting down on one of the huge rocks next to it, looking up into the starry sky.

_There are stars  
In the Southern sky  
Southward as you go  
There is moonlight  
And moss in the trees  
Down the Seven Bridges Road_

I remember the time when I was a child; I often stared at the sky, thinking I never wanted to trade this view or this place for anything in the world. The horseback riding through the forest and the countryside, the camping, the stars only seen in darkness, only a remote area could produce. I never thought about leaving.

When my mother passed away life changed. I changed. I lost the ability to see the beauty in this place, only after I met Shannon here I began to see, to feel again.

I began to love.

With a soft smile I thought back to the vacation shortly after we got married, I brought her back to Stillwater, brought her back to this place, were we made love hidden behind this very rock I now was sitting on.

_Now I have loved you like a baby  
Like some lonesome child  
And I have loved you in a tame way  
And I have loved you wild_

They say it's better to have loved and lost than never have loved at all. There was a time in my life, a long time in my life, I couldn't have disagreed more. I hated the fact that I have loved and lost.

Now I'm thankful for every memory I have left, for every minute I've had with my wife and child.

Both had loved it here, loved my father, and loved this place, the quiet wilderness and this very area where I now stared into the sky.

When they died, I couldn't come back to my hometown, I couldn't revisit the place where I found happiness again only to lose it not much later. I had to exclude the beauty of this place, which I couldn't see anymore anyhow.

So I stayed away, walked into the opposite direction sometimes even ran.

_Sometimes there's a part of me  
Has to turn from here and go  
Running like a child from these warm stars  
Down the Seven Bridges Road  
_

When we caught the case of the poor boy and we found out that he was from the same town I was from, I had known if we had to drive to Stillwater I would meet my father again.

In a town that size news always travels fast.

Seeing my father again, was something I feared. Well not as in being afraid of him, but afraid of how our meeting would be. The last time I had seen him I had made it very clear what I thought about him that day.

He had hurt me by bringing a woman to my family's burial, but the way I reacted wasn't the right way either. Driven by the loss and the urge of revenge I felt betrayed when I saw him with his date, especially as the lowering of the coffins caused images of my mother's burial to reappear in my mind as well.

Taking a deep breath I watched the stars and focused back on the present.

The present was here and now.

Abby.

I knew Abby was fond of my father as was he of her, more than once he had told me in a phone call I should take her out on a date, but that was something I didn't dare to do at least not on another occasion than her pre-birthday dinner.

It was safe that way.

Abby was too precious.

On the other hand the fun and flirting especially earlier that day, when we prepared everything for tomorrow let me reconsider, or at least think about reconsidering my decision. With Abby everything seemed easy. Every situation we had to face the last couple of years, she was at my side no questions asked.

Maybe the feelings for Abby were the reason I couldn't find sleep tonight, the reason my mind wandered towards the raven-haired woman in the guest-room at my father's place, maybe that was the reason why my feet guided me to this place, maybe my unconsciousness suggested I finally should make a decision. As the shooting star crossed my vision I did.

Life was too short to dwell on the bad side, only tasting the bitterness of the lemon this life could be.

Thinking about all the bridges I have crossed in my life, crossed and burned, destroyed without a chance to walk back, I decided a relationship with Abby was a bridge I suddenly wanted to cross, taking the chance to leave the bitterness behind and make room for something else. Hopefully I could cross that bridge without letting it tumble into the raging current beneath it.

It was time to taste the sweetness of honey again. It was time to taste the sweetness of a life with my beautiful Goth.

_There are stars in the Southern sky  
And if ever you decide  
You should go  
There is a taste of thyme sweetened honey  
Down the Seven Bridges Road_

END

* * *

What do you think?

A/N: No request left, I'm finally done with them. I apologize again for the time it took me to update between the requests.

And now: **review= Love**


End file.
